Letters Left Behind
by 2013livelife
Summary: If you are reading this I am dead. Fred leaves a letter behind that will take George on the greatest journey of his life.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story I hope you like it it has been in my head and I wanted to see where It would go so enjoy and let me know what you think.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (I own Annie)

Annie if you are reading this I am dead. I have set this up so that if I don't make it through this war I can still be there for George. I know he won't be okay if I die and he doesn't. My family will learn to cope but I don't know how he will handle it. I know this is a lot to ask of you but please go and make his see that life is worth living make him live his life. I know that you have been through a lot and if anyone can convince him to live it is you. So please do this for me. One last thing I just wanted to let you know that you are one of my best friends and that I love you I have since we where 4 and I am sad that I will never get the chance to tell you how I feel in person. I want you to go live your life, get out the program and change the world. I want you and George to bring laughter into the world. Live a long happy life Annie.

Love,

Fred

Anastasia McGuire sat in her room reading a letter from her dead best friend as tears fell down her face. Anastasia is a 18 year old American soldier who grew up in England due to the fact that her father was also in the military. She I a muggleborn who was tutored through the American government seeing as she was apart of an elite group of children taken from the young age of 8 and turned into super soldiers. Having served her country for the last 10 years Anastasia was just given a temporary leave of absents.

After reading the letter Fred sent to her she packed her bags and booked the first portkey she could to Scotland.

When Annie arrived at Hogwarts she was shocked to see the school trashed. She made her way to the great hall where she found hundreds of people. Families grieving over lost love ones, ministry officials notifying families and identifying bodies.

As she made her way through the hall she noticed a group of red heads. It was obvious that they where grieving and trying to comfort each other yet mostly they where trying to comfort one red head more than the others. George.

"George?" she asked as she made her way towards them

"Annie?" he said looking up with tear stained cheeks

"Hey." she said meekly

"What are you doing here?" he asked standing up as his family stood by confused

"I came to check on you. Your brother was concerned that he wouldn't make it he had it set up for a Phoenix to deliver me a letter when he died. He asked me to do something. So here I am." she said

"He left you a letter?" said Ginny Wesley

"Yeah. In typical Fred fashion it was one hell of a letter." said Annie

"What did he say." asked George

"To much and yet not enough. But he asked me to do something and I am going to do it. I am sure that your staff at the shop know how to run things and one of your siblings with over see production for a while." she asked looking at his family

"I will look after the shop." said Charlie Wesley

"Why would they have to look after the shop?" questioned George

"Because we are doing what Fred asked. Now say goodbye we will be back in about a month or so. Fred sent me with 2 muggle airplane tickets they are dated for today. I don;t know where they go but he said to go and take nothing with us." said Annie

"Okay. Give me a minute." said George walking away

"What did he ask you to do?" asked Molly Wesley

"He asked me to to do a lot of things. He wants me to take George and spread laughter around the world, to make sure he lives and to live the life I should have been living." said Annie

"Take care of him." said Molly

"I will." said Annie

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

I don;t own harry potter

2 hours latter Annie and George sat on a muggle airplane bound for Orlando,FL in America.

"any idea why we are going here?" asked George

"No. I am following his lead. You know him why would he send us to Florida." asked Annie

"We always talked about muggle amusement parks and Hermione talked about Disney Word once so maybe that is where he is sending us." said George with a small frown

"well I guess we will see when we land" said Annie

Once they got off the plane they saw a man standing with a sign that read George and Anastasia. They walked up to the man and he drove them to a hotel where they checked in to a pre-paid room. The man at the front desk handed them there room key and a letter marked #1

"what is it" asked George referring to the letter once they got to there room

"It is a letter from Fred" she said handing it to him

George and Annie,

I am glad you listened. So here you are in Florida. I have inclosed 2 tickets to for the two of you to go to Disney World. Go have fun. Make memories. I have also enclosed a key it will open a PO Box at the Post office on Main street there you will find what you need for this leg of your journey when you check out they will give you another letter and it will tell you where to go from there. Have fun.

Love

Fred

"so we are going to Disney World" said George

"Looks like it why don't we take that key and find this PO Box. We need to go get clothes for this leg of the trip and then we can get dinner." said Annie

"Alright"

"George, I don't want to push it but please try and open up to me." said Annie

"i just need some time" said George

"Okay" said Annie hugging him

They went to the PO Book where they found about $1000 American money with a note that said

'go shopping and have fun'

AT DINNER

"What was it like?" asked George

"What was what like." asked a confused Annie

"Doing what you did for the government. Being a soldier fighting a war for ten years and wanting to fight."

"I knew what I wanted to see happen and it happened and I am proud to say they I took part in it. I know revenge is an awful thing but I wanted it and I got it." said Annie

"So the man who killed your parents." George asked

"He is dead, I killed him" said Annie

"I am sorry"

"For what"

"That you had to kill"

"It wasn't the first time" she said looking down at her plate.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

"what do you mean it wasn't the first time?" asked George

"Saying I was a child soldier is a bit of a stretch yes I fought a war ad for a few years there at the end I fought on battle fields but for the fist 8 years I was the governments puppet. I killed people who they wanted dead and there where so many people." whispered Anastasia

"How many what are their names?" asked George

"I don't know names we are given pictures and where to find them over the course of 8 years I was given 965 targets." she said looking down

"How. I know they trained you to do it but how did, how do you live with your self." asked George putting his arm around her as they walked back to their hotel

"The first target he was hipping things illegally in to America, I opened on of the containers. That day I rescued 1822 girls who where kidnapped in Asia they where to be sold as child prostitutes and slaves. That is how I do they say for every life you take you save a thousand. I got to see the lives I saved I saw them get reunited with their parents. They thanked me, mothers, fathers thanked me for bringing their daughter home. That is how I can do it." she said

"I... I would of done it to." said George

"They where bad men, I looked up their deaths after it happened they where drug lords and weapon dealers. They killed people." she said

"I understand" said George

"Good morning" said Annie as she woke up to find George sitting reading the paper drinking tea

"Morning" He said back

"Well I am going to get dressed and we can get going" said Annie

"Okay" said George

'I thought we where getting somewhere. I opened up to him last night and he just shuts me out today. Calm down Annie don't give up that easy. You are only on the first letter, you have plenty of time.' Anastasia thought to her self.

Anastasia and George had a fun filled day full of laughter and rides.

"You know Fred would of loved it here." said George

"Yeah he would." said Annie

"George would you want to open up a branch of WWW on the wizarding ally here." asked Annie

"Yeah I think it would be amazing." said George

"Okay then come with me." she said

Annie and George went into the nearest store and bought a notebook.

"okay. Here you we go." said Annie

Orlando, FL

~Open up a branch of WWW in Disney

"What is this?" asked George

"This is your list of things that each location has sparked in you and when we are done you are going to do them." said Annie

"On one condition." said George

"Anything." said Annie

"You quit and do them with me." he said

"Deal." said Annie

REVIEW

I DONT OWN HP


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy sorry it took so long they think I tore a muscle in my foot and I have been in a wheelchair cause f it.

Annie and George went to he PO Box that Fred gave them in the last letter to find a recite fro a car a gas card and a letter.

Annie and George

For this leg of the journey you are going to be driving. Where you may be asking. You are going to drive to South Carolina. Annie this letter is for you. Go back to the town you where born in ask abut your parents. Learn your story because what you have done doesn't define you. Have fun George we always talked about going on a road trip. Have a great time.

Love

Fred

"Well lets go get the car" said Annie

"alright. How long does it take to get to South Carolina" asked George

"It is about a days drive from here to get there" she said

Annie and George caught a cab and went to the car rental place where they where given the keys to a red convertible. They filled out paper work and loaded their stuff in the car.

Annie and George drove through Florida in awkward silence, by the time they reached Georgia she had , had enough of the silence.

"George, I love you but I can not stand the silence." said Annie

"sorry" said George

"Why don't you tell me about your time at Hogwarts. Fred told me some stories but not a lot." said Annie

"well there was this time in our third year, Ginny was so upset that we where leaving. We told her we would send her a toilet seat and mom flipped. One day in November she wrote us a letter she was so sad and lonely. So we stole a toilet seat, stuck out of school and took the bus home and flew up to her window and delivered the toilet seat." said George

"That is really sweet." said Annie

"So tell me in those summers you spent with him that I wasn't there what happened he never said anything." asked George

"In the summer between your 3rd and 4th year I knew what mission I was going to go on and I was talking to Fred and he kissed me. It was both of our first kisses. He said that my first kiss shouldn't be with a mark." said Annie

"So you where his first kiss." said George smiling

"I am surprised that he never told you." she said

"Me to, he told me he kissed someone. He also told me he was in love with her and every year that he went back he said he fell more and more in love with her." said George

"I loved him to you know" said Annie

Did you like it? Review


	5. Chapter 5

ENJOY I dont own hp but today in honor of Lily and James a chapter for you all

"Hi I was wondering if you know anything about Steve and Elizabeth McGuire." Annie asked an old lady who was sitting on her pouch next to the house she believed she grew up in.

"The McGuire's I haven't heard that name in a long time. That young couple was killed in their sleep about 15 years ago now. Cops said there was no evidence, no finger prints nothing. They had a baby to Annie I think and the state came in and took her. They took her before the bodies where cold. Shame really." said the old lady

"Could you tell us where they are buried." asked George

"Down at the cemetery on the edge of town. Why?" asked the lady

"It does not matter, thank you for your time." said Annie

"NO problem, I am Greta by the way who are ya'll might I ask?" asked Greta

"I am George Wesley." said George introducing himself

"And you dear" asked Greta smiling

"Annie, Annie McGuire" said Annie as she turned and walked to the car

Annie and George drove to the edge of town to the cemetery

"Do you want me to conger flowers?" asked George

"No these are new." said Annie

"Who is putting flowers on there graves?" asked George confused

"I am not sure but lets find out." said Annie and they took off towards the house

"Hello, how may I help you two today?" asked the lady at the desk

"Hi my parents are buried out there and I was wondering if you could tell me who is putting flowers on their graves." asked Annie

"I can but only if they send them via delivery or order through us. What are their names?" she asked

"Steve and Elizabeth McGuire" said Annie

"Okay here you go flowers order through us once a week paid once a year, by a mister Andrew Matthews. Is that helpful dear?" she asked

"Yes thank you." said Annie

"Oh I almost forgot. A letter is put on each one saying 'Thank you'" she said

Annie said her thanks and goodbyes and all but ran out the room

"Annie, what is wrong?" asked George

"Matthews is the man who is in charge or recruitment" said Annie

"recruitment for what"

"he is the one who came to me in the orphanage and offered me this life. I took it George cause that man took my like from me. He killed my parents so I would kill for him." said Annie

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
